


Simple Days

by Oakwyrm



Series: Training Dragons in TI [3]
Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - How to Train Your Dragon Fusion, Domestic Fluff, Gregor is a cute kid, M/M, ominous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakwyrm/pseuds/Oakwyrm
Summary: Life is fairly simple on the Island of Berk, discounting the dragon raids of course. Days are peaceful and quiet, well, for the most part, and Zeke couldn't be happier.





	Simple Days

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote domestic Zekelos + baby Gregor.

Mornings were terrible. This was simply a fact of life. Mornings were, and would always be, utterly and completely terrible. True they were beautiful, but beyond that, there was nothing that could redeem them in Zeke's eyes. Beside him, Kyrlos shifted in that way that signalled that he was awake and about to get out of bed. Zeke tightened his hold on Kyrlos' waist, pressing his face into Kyrlos' shoulder and groaning. He laughed and sat up, pulling Zeke with him.

“The day has to start somewhere,” he said as he stood up. Zeke adjusted himself so he was hanging on to Kyrlos' back so as to more comfortably stay clinging to him.

“It can start somewhere else.” His voice was creaky and scratchy.

“I have things to do,” Kyrlos countered. Zeke sighed and raised his head somewhat so he was leaning his chin on Kyrlos' shoulder.

“I suppose that's what I get for marrying the Chief.” He smiled softly and kissed the crook of Kyrlos' neck. Kyrlos laughed one of his deep laughs that sent a rumble through his chest. Zeke took that moment to let go and land softly on a bench, leaning back against the wall with a sigh. Kyrlos moved to stoke the fire somewhat.

On the other side of the room, a soft rustling alerted them to the third inhabitant of the house beginning to wake. With a small yawn, the bundle of furs that was Gregor began to move. He sat up slowly and blinked at them, not properly taking anything in just yet. He stood up and began to walk towards Zeke only to trip over his own feet and land on the floor.

Kyrlos laughed softly and walked over, picking the soon to be three-year-old up with ease. Gregor made a soft sniffling noise but no tears fell and he was as scratch free as he had been before it, so both Zeke and Kyrlos felt it safe to assume his small tumble hadn't hurt so much as startled him.

“I think someone's not properly awake yet,” Kyrlos said, smiling softly. Gregor shook his head.

“No, 'm wake,” he yawned. Kyrlos shook his head fondly and walked over to Zeke, settling Gregor down beside him. Zeke straightened slightly and looked over to Kyrlos.

“Where's the-” he didn't have time to finish his inquiry before Kyrlos reappeared with Gregor's comb and handed it to Zeke. Zeke smiled and leaned up a bit to give Kyrlos a quick kiss before setting to work on Gregor's hair. As Zeke carefully sorted out the tangles made by tossing and turning during the night, Kyrlos went to get changed. Gregor made a sharp whining noise as the comb snagged on a particularly nasty tangle.

“Ah, I'm sorry that was my mistake,” Zeke said in the most soothing voice he could manage, leaning down and kissing the top of Gregor's head briefly before very carefully beginning to work out the tangle.

“Didn't hurt,” Gregor insisted, making a move as if to lean back but thought better of it when logic caught up with him and reminded him that the combination of moving around and a comb led to more hair pulling. Zeke smiled softly and moved on, having sorted out the tangle.

Almost at the exact moment that Zeke was done sorting through Gregor's hair, Kyrlos approached, dressed in his daytime clothes, with two more bundles of clothing in each hand. He tossed one to Zeke, who caught it easily and laid the other one out in front of Gregor.

It didn't take long for him to wriggle out of his night clothes and into his tunic, though when it came to the more complicated clothing he still needed some help. Zeke let Kyrlos handle that this morning as he moved on from getting himself dressed to combing and braiding his own hair. Today, apparently, was an oddity as this process for once took longer than getting Gregor dressed for the day.

Dressed for the day in his tiny tunic with the protective amulet Zeke had made for him around his neck, Gregor jumped off his perch on the bench and walked towards the door. Zeke quickly finished braiding his hair as Kyrlos followed after Gregor to open the door for him. The world outside was bright, but what else could be expected of a summer morning. Zeke stepped out soon after Gregor and Kyrlos.

Gregor reached up and closed his tiny hand around a few of Zeke's fingers. Zeke smiled down at him before looking up at Kyrlos again.

“Be back in an hour,” Kyrlos said, crouching down to ruffle Gregor's hair gently before leaping back to his feet, giving Zeke a quick kiss, and speeding off down the hill to the first thing that required his attention today. Zeke laughed fondly and took a better hold of Gregor's hand. When it came to caring for him they alternated as much as they could. Which was decently much, actually.

Zeke walked back into the house, Gregor right behind him, and settled comfortably at the jeweller's bench. Gregor made his way over to the pile of toys neatly in a small box near where he slept. Among them, his favourites were a tiny wooden ship and a tiny wooden dragon. Quite notably his least favourite was the toy sword. In fact, it had gone missing quite soon after he'd received it. Zeke half suspected he'd dropped it in the woods somewhere never to be found again.

Shaking his head Zeke refocused on his work, keeping that one attentive corner of his mind fixed on Gregor as he continued to work on the chain mail shirt that was his current main project. If his calculations were correct he'd be able to finish this one within the day. As he worked he listened to the sound of Gregor playing and he couldn't help but smile.

It took about half an hour before the sounds of Gregor's playing stopped and the soft tapping of tiny feet notified Zeke that his son had grown bored. He set down his work and turned to listen to whatever it was that needed his attention. Gregor stared up at him for a moment before handing him one of the small wooden dolls.

“The dragon got him,” Gregor explained. Zeke looked down at the doll in his hand. “He's not eaten. The other's'll save him.” Zeke smiled softly.

“Am I the dragon, then?” he asked. Gregor shook his head.

“Dragon nest.” With that, he turned and marched with purpose back to his little boat. Zeke set the tiny wooden doll down beside him on the desk and went back to his work. He let his thoughts for a moment wonder to the future. What kind of man Gregor might grow up to be. He shook his head to clear it and refocused on his work. Such thoughts always lead him into thinking of how uncertain their lives were. He didn't want to consider the possibility of Gregor being snatched away from him.

***

Kyrlos returned, as promised an hour after his departure, to find Gregor playing right beside Zeke as he worked. He took a moment to stand in the doorway and watch as Gregor very sneakily reached for a wooden doll on the jeweller's bench. Once he had a hold of it, he let out a tiny cheer and collected all of his dolls in one place. Zeke cried out something about being bested and Gregor giggled in response.

Shifting his gaze somewhat Zeke spotted Kyrlos standing by the door and stood up, walking over as Gregor picked up the wooden dragon and ship and very carefully placed them back in the box. The dolls remained where they were.

“What did we ever do to deserve him?” Zeke asked, leaning his head against Kyrlos shoulder as he watched Gregor arrange the tiny wooden people in some kind of pattern.

“If I find out I'll be sure to tell you,” Kyrlos replied, stepping properly into their home. Gregor turned at the sound of Kyrlos' voice and smiled delightedly.

“I'll get the day meal started,” Zeke said, smiling as Gregor made his way over to Kyrlos and hugged him. Kyrlos grinned and lifted him up high, much to Gregor's obvious delight. Zeke chuckled to himself as he picked the dishes they would need off of the shelves.

The day meal wasn't all that complicated. Zeke and Kyrlos ate what leftovers remained from last night's dinner, with the addition of bread and fruit, while for Gregor they swapped leftovers for porridge. They talked while they ate, Gregor told Kyrlos in as much detail as he could about the day so far, not that there was much to tell. Zeke helped Gregor tell the story where he could and Kyrlos listened intently.

Once the meal was done they cleaned up together. Gregor helped, that was something he'd become very proud of since he'd mastered the art of carrying dishes without tripping over. Any dishes they might need for that night's dinner, most notably the cauldron, got cleaned, the rest could wait until the evening.

Once the meal and the clean up was over Kyrlos departed again on to the next thing that required his attention. Zeke stretched slightly, looking over to the chain mail shirt. It was almost done now. The trading ships were due in port in a few days and with them the person who had commissioned the mail so his timing was good, too. He'd have time for some extra brooches and pendants, too. He glanced down at the elegant yet simple band that adorned his finger, as it always did. He would say it was his best work, but there was certainly some bias to that assessment.

A small tug at his trouser leg made him return his full attention to the world around him. Gregor was staring up at him and pointing towards the door. Zeke crouched down next to him.

“It is getting a little boring in here, isn't it,” he smiled gently. “Let's go outside.” Gregor grinned and nodded, making his way as quickly as his tiny legs would allow him to the door. Zeke glanced at the toy box and decided to grab it just in case.

He'd barely pushed open the door before Gregor darted out onto the slightly damp grass. Zeke was about to call after him about shoes, but it was warm out and it wouldn't hurt him to run barefoot in the grass. With a fond shake of the head, Zeke stepped out, also without shoes. The grass was cool and nice under his feet.

A short way away Gregor had found a large, fairly straight stick. Well, it was large in comparison to him. Zeke set down the box by the house steps and made his way over to Gregor, who was carefully examining the stick. Well, carefully by toddler standards.

“What've you got there?” Zeke asked, sitting down next to Gregor on the grass. Gregor frowned, glaring intently at the stick with an expression Zeke had come to recognize as the “I don't know the name for the thing and it's frustrating me” face. With a huff, he sat down and dropped the stick down beside him. Carefully Zeke placed a soothing hand on Gregor's back.

“Can you describe it in other words?” he asked. Gregor shook his head, kicking slightly in the stick's direction. Zeke nodded. “Do you want to do something else?” he asked. Gregor nodded and with renewed determination got to his feet, beginning to head towards the toy box on the steps. About halfway to his goal he turned back around and ran back to Zeke, giving him a big hug, before continuing his tiny quest for the box. Zeke smiled fondly.

Gregor, however, didn't stop at the toy box, he climbed up the stairs to the front door and turned to stare expectantly at Zeke. Zeke blinked and jumped to his feet quickly, going to open the door for Gregor. He watched in mild curiosity as Gregor made his way over to the box tucked under a bench that held what books they had.

Gregor tried quite determinedly to get the box out from under the bench but it proved too heavy for him. With a small smile, Zeke made his way over and pulled the box out for Gregor. He watched curiously as Gregor looked over the books. He couldn't quite figure out what might be interesting to him among them. Finding what he had been looking for Gregor reached into the box and pulled up a book on plant life.

“Teach,” he said, holding the book out in Zeke's direction. Zeke looked from the book to Gregor and took a brief moment to consider what he could do with that request.

“Do you want to see the plants or do you want to read?” he asked. Gregor seemed to think that over for a moment.

“See them!” he decided, eyes shining with that special kind of excitement that came with being a child and discovering new parts of the world.

“Ok, but if we're going into the forest you're going to have to wear shoes,” Zeke said. Gregor pouted, looking down at his bare feet.

“I don't wanna.” Zeke shook his head fondly and sat down properly in front of Gregor.

“You've been in the forest before, haven't you?” Gregor nodded. “And what's the ground in the forest like?” Gregor thought that over for a moment.

“Sharp,” he answered. Zeke smiled.

“So does wearing shoes make more sense now?” he asked. Gregor nodded and Zeke got to his feet again. It didn't take long to get the two of them out of the house and to the edge of the forest. Zeke carried with him the book and some other things he thought might come in handy. Gregor was practically bouncing as he started looking around for plants he didn't know.

They spent a good portion of the afternoon in the forest, Zeke pointing out which berries were edible and which were most certainly not, describing the properties of any plant Gregor seemed to show interest in. Still, Gregor was a very young child. His focus never stayed in one place very long and he tired easily. Like clockwork as the sun started nearing it's highest point of the day, Gregor began to tire. He reached up towards Zeke and Zeke obliged, picking him up. Gregor leaned tiredly against Zeke's shoulder, yawning and rubbing at his eyes.

“I think it's high time for a nap,” Zeke said, holding Gregor securely in his arms as he began the short walk back to the house. He'd had enough foresight to make sure they didn't stray too far. Gregor made a tired mumbling sound that might have been affirmative.

By the time they were back in the house Gregor was half asleep. Zeke helped him get his shoes off with as little jostling as possible before picking him back up and settling him down in his furs. Quietly he took off Gregor's amulet and placed it above his head before leaning down and gently kissing his forehead.

He moved as quietly as humanly possible away from the sleeping Gregor and to his workbench. He worked quietly for the next two hours while Gregor slept contentedly. He had finished the chain mail shirt and begun work on a bracelet of braided bronze when Gregor stirred again. He heard the soft tap of tiny feet approaching him and turned to Gregor, who stared up at him.

“Wanna see,” Gregor said, turning his eyes towards the jeweller's bench. Zeke smiled and picked him up. He settled comfortably on Zeke's knee and inspected what was going on the work bench. The beginnings of the bracelet, a half finished necklace, the chain mail off to the side.

“That one's for your dad, so you can't tell him about it, ok?” Zeke said in a conspiratorial tone, gesturing to the bracelet. Gregor nodded with much seriousness and stared at the beginnings of the bracelet with renewed interest.

***

Eventually, of course, the end of the work day came. Zeke put down his tools, Kyrlos came home, and the cooking for dinner began. Gregor watched intently as Zeke and Kyrlos wove around each other, working together to make the vegetable stew that would be their dinner. His eyes lit up when he saw Zeke take down the jar of dried fruit from its shelf and put some in a bowl, adding just a little honey.

Dinner, as with the day meal, was a very social thing in their house. It was rare for any one of them to go without speaking over an entire meal. Gregor told Kyrlos about the plants he'd learned about as best he could. Zeke and Kyrlos discussed the trading ships that would soon arrive and what they and the village as a whole might need from them this time.

After dinner Kyrlos took the dishes and a large basin outside to be properly cleaned. Gregor tried his best to help and Zeke watched with mild amusement as the Chief got water splashed pretty much all over him by a two-year-old. Kyrlos tossed a dishrag in his direction in retaliation, which he ducked completely. Gregor giggled delightedly.

There was some time after washing up for stories. This usually fell to Kyrlos. Zeke found he wasn't the best at spinning suspenseful tales. This evening was no different. Kyrlos sat by the fire pit with Gregor on his knee and wove stories of great heroes and dragons. Sometimes he'd throw in a story about the Gods and their adventures (or misadventures). Gregor's eyes shone as he listened to Kyrlos and Zeke felt his heart swell at the sight.

Soon Gregor's head began to nod and he leaned more against Kyrlos for balance. A small yawn confirmed for them that it was time for him to sleep. The nightly routine was quickly done and Gregor curled back up in his furs to sleep. Zeke and Kyrlos settled themselves by the fire, speaking quietly if they spoke so as not to wake him.

This proved a fairly pointless venture when a sharp knock at their door half an hour later startled him into tear-filled wakefulness. Kyrlos hurried over to him, reassuring him with soothing words and gentle hugs that everything was all right. Zeke made his way over to the door and yanked it open, sending his most murderous look towards the poor guy on the other side.

“You mind telling me why you just woke my son?” he asked, crossing his arms. Behind him, Kyrlos had gotten Gregor to calm down somewhat and settled him back down into the furs, but didn't show much interest in coming to the door.

“It's an emergency I'm sorry,” the young man outside the door stammered out. Zeke continued to glare at him.

“Well? Spit it out!”

“The trade ships ran into a dragon problem, they need help,” the young man rushed out the message as fast as he could. Zeke swore under his breath and turned to Kyrlos, who was now looking up at him and had clearly heard everything.

“Gather the best warriors I'll-” Kyrlos began, getting to his feet and starting to head towards where he kept his longbow. Zeke stepped in and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“No, I'll go,” he said with a tone of finality in his voice. “After all they'll need Berk's strongest warrior on their side and someone needs to look after Gregor and the village.” He grinned. Kyrlos laughed, some of the tension fleeing the situation in an instant.

“Berk's strongest? I remember last year's Yule games saying something different,” he said. Zeke rolled his eyes fondly.

“And I remember the three years before that being significantly in my favour,” he countered. Kyrlos sighed, a fond smile on his lips as he looked at Zeke.

“Be careful,” he said, brushing the hair out of Zeke's face and leaning forwards to kiss him softly. Zeke smiled, taking Kyrlos' face in his hand.

“Am I ever not careful?” he asked. Kyrlos gave him a flat look. “...don't answer that.” He gave Kyrlos a quick kiss before heading to the back to fetch his sword and what protective gear he needed.

“I'll be back in a few days,” he said as passed Kyrlos to step out into the light of the midnight sun. The worried look behind Kyrlos' eyes didn't let up. Zeke sighed and turned to him. “This is nothing new, Kyrlos. I will come back to you, I promise.” Kyrlos dearly wanted to comment something about unkeepable promises but Zeke was right. Going out to help vessels near their island who had encountered problems with dragons was nothing new. In all likelihood, he was worried for nothing.

Still, that thought did nothing to ease the knot of unease in his stomach as he watched Zeke walk down the hill towards the dock. He sighed and shook his head, closing the door and turning his back on it. Gregor was asleep again, thankfully. Kyrlos didn't want any of his worry to rub off on him.

As he passed Zeke's workbench a slight shine caught his eye in one of the half-closed drawers. He shook it off and walked back to his seat by the fire, leaving the half-finished bronze bracelet where it lay.

**Author's Note:**

> It occurs to me that I may be a slight bit evil.


End file.
